


Start

by TheyKilledAlice



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Priya is gay and it's beautiful, after episode 27, all of the homo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyKilledAlice/pseuds/TheyKilledAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl at Sweet Amoris, and Candy is feeling very conflicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a tumblr prompt

She was perfect, absolutely perfect. From the way her hair swirled when she gallantly turned the corner, to the way she smiled to her new classmates as if they were old friends, Priya was perfect. Candy was not.

It was hard to admit, but every time she saw Priya, somewhere in the pit of her stomach a heavy feeling made Candy nauseous. It was even harder to admit that Candy could not hate her. It was practically impossible. Deborah had always made Candy feel a bit icky, something about her sugary act feeling a bit off. But with Priya, there wasn’t even that. She was friendly, funny, gorgeous and well-mannered. Priya was perfect. And Candy prayed to the gods she could hate her for it, but she couldn’t.

Having witnessed how Priya got along with all of her friends - something which had taken Candy quite a while – she wasn’t in the mood to be around people. Luckily the weather was getting colder, and most of her friends decided to eat their lunches inside the warmth of the cafeteria. There was a lonesome bench in the garden where Candy sat down with her lunch. She wouldn’t make pleasant company anyway, and thanked the weather gods for the particularly cold day. No one in their right mind would be out here, so Candy could be alone with her thoughts all she wanted.

At least, that what she had expected, until someone appeared to stand right next to her.  
“Mind if I sit next to you?” a sing-song voice inquired.

Inwardly Candy cursed her luck. Out of all the people who could have endeavored the chilly wind, the one person she least wanted to see threw a sunshine smile her way. “Sure,” Candy mumbled nervously, shrugging her shoulders in an attempt to appear casual.

Priya gracefully took a seat next to Candy, putting her packed lunch on her lap. Just from being so close to her Candy’s stomach started making flip-flops. Her ham sandwich didn’t seem to agree with her anymore, so she shoved it back in her lunchbox.

“Are you alright?” Priya asked, a tinge of worry in her question.

Candy shrugged again, still nervous from the close proximity. She never had this problem with Rosa or Iris or Violet. Why was Priya so different?

“Just not really hungry.” She mustered a weak smile, but by the looks of it, Priya didn’t buy it.

“Maybe you should go inside then? The weather out here is not really id-”

“I’m fine. Really.” Candy insisted, a bit forcefully.

The other girl looked slightly taken aback by the stern response. “I’m sorry.. I-I know we don’t really know each other but I’m still worried. You know, everyone here in school was telling me how bright and cheerful you are, but every time I see you, you seem so sad.”

“I’m not sad”, Candy defended, averting her gaze. How could this gorgeous girl understand the way she felt?

“You are. You just don’t show it. At least when you think someone is looking.” Priya said, putting a hand on Candy’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.

 _She’s so warm_ , Candy thought as she felt the spot on her shoulder heat up. Involuntarily she tensed up.  
The hand moved from her shoulder to her back, where Priya made small circles. It was genuine and soothing, as if through touch Priya wanted to convey how much she cared for someone like her. This pushed Candy over the edge. Everything she held inside, tried to break out. Her vision blurred.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Candy sobbed. “Why couldn’t you just be awful, so I could hate you for getting along with my friends and taking my place? Why do you have to have such a beautiful stupid face and great personality?” Tears spilled down her cheek, but she didn’t care anymore. She had to get this of her chest, or she would break.

Priya was quiet for a while, but she didn’t stop drawing small circles on Candy’s back.

Now I really messed up, Candy thought terrified.

After another awkward moment of silence, Priya murmured: “You think I’m beautiful?” A slight blush coloured her cheeks red.

Surprised by the girl’s question, Candy raised her head and looked at Priya through teary eyes.  
“That’s what you get from the conversation? Don’t you think I’m awful for saying such things about you? For thinking them?”

Priya shook her head. “Why would I hate you for that? You’re not evil, Candy. Just insecure. Although I don’t know why.” She took a moment to look at Candy appraisingly. “You think I’m beautiful? Haven’t you looked into a mirror? You’re stunning!”

A small sound of disbelief escaped Candy’s throat. This… this goddess thought she was stunning?

“Besides, I’m not at all as perfect as you might think. I’m only human.” Priya smiled. “For example, there’s this amazing girl but every time I tried to talk to her, I would get all nervous and mess up.” Priya’s cheeks turned a deeper red. “So I went and talked to all her friends, and they all said how cheerful and funny she usually was. So I spend all this time thinking she hated me, and I was really down because of it.”

Candy’s eyes widened in surprise. Is she talking about me? Without a warning, her heart rate sped up with every word that fell from seductive lips.

Now Priya looked Candy right in the eye, her sky-blue eyes shimmering. “I didn’t mean to make you feel replaced. To be honest, when I realized how much all your friends like you, I got insanely jealous.” The corner of her mouth jerked a bit at that thought, but she quickly shook it off. The look in her eye intensified. Candy couldn’t help but feel how her cheeks heated up as Priya came closer to her.

“So,” Priya declared in a clear voice, putting out her hand, “let’s start again, shall we?” She let out a hearty laugh. “My name is Priya,” she took hold of Candy’s hand and softly placed a kiss on its back, “and I would really like to go on a date with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt from some time ago and I never posted it, so why not now while I wait for exams to end so I can go back to The Boyfriend Shirt?
> 
> Gay/bi Priya is the reason I breathe.
> 
> (Also, I should start a collection of MCL drabbles but I have no clue how to make one)


End file.
